


In The Hands of The Enemy

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (kinda), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Possible OOC Geralt, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober Day 2
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 15





	In The Hands of The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was |"Pick Who Dies"|Collars|Kidnapped| and I did "Pick Who Dies".

Geralt is stressed, really stressed.

He left Ciri with Jaskier while he went to complete a hunt. And when he got back, he finds a ransom note in their handwriting.

‘I hate people’, he thinks.

He tracks them down to a rundown cottage.

He finds a man standing in front of the door, smiling.

As Geralt reaches up to unsheath his steel sword, the man tuts, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Butcher. Your friends have blades against their throats and I have a man at the window watching us- if you don’t want them to die yet, I suggest you do as I say.”

Worry runs through his body. Geralt hums and nods.

The man smiles, yet again, “Good. Throw your swords at your feet, you can get them when you leave.”

He acquiesces. Once the swords on the ground, the man moves to the side and gestures towards the door.

They enter the cottage to see exactly what the man described, Ciri and Jaskier tied to chairs with knives held to their throats.

“Now, Witcher, choose. Choose who lives and who dies. You have 10 seconds to decide before we kill both.”

Fear finally shoots up his spine.

He looks to Ciri, his child surprise.

“9-”

The child he never wanted but destiny decided he should get.

“-8-”

Or Jaskier, his bard- his lover. The one who has followed him for over 20 years, who changed peoples’ opinions on Witchers. Who made him go from Butcher of Blaviken to The White Wolf.

“-7-”

“Choose Ciri, Geralt.”

“Jask-”

“Now, Geralt.”

“-4. I’d hurry if I were you, White Wolf. 3..2-”

“Ciri.”

“Take the girl and go then.”

Geralt kneels to release the knots hold Ciri, all while staring Jaskier in his eyes- he let all of his barriers down, showing the love and sorrow, that he felt.

Jaskier smiled, “It will be okay Geralt, take Ciri and go.”

Geralt picks Ciri up and flees the Cottage.

The man turns to Jaskier, “How do you feel knowing that your White Wolf, choose the girl over you?”

“He did as I told him too and I’m happy.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I’m going to enjoy this.”

A piercing scream echoed through the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love BAMF!Jaskier and Soft!Geralt.
> 
> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is here on Ao3 and Wattpad, so follow them and follow me on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net.


End file.
